


Birthday by Moonrise

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Facials, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Other, Polyamory, Turtles, Yuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Ashe wants Yuri to see the turtles hatching on the beach for their birthday, but honestly, Yuri just wants their two beautiful partners (Ashe and Felix) to come on them.Birthday gifts come in many forms.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Birthday by Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yuri's Birthday Wrecking! You can see its companion daytime beach fuck piece [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863160).

“Why?” Felix grumbled.

“Turtles.”

Felix looked to Yuri, but they could do little but shrug. It wasn’t their idea to get out of a perfectly good, perfectly cozy bed and return to the beach at 3 a.m. 

Even so, Yuri found it difficult to get truly upset about the situation. Ashe had Felix by one hand, Yuri by the other. He pulled both of them over the planks leading from the street onto the beach like a puppy tugging against a leash. It was adorable.

“Yuri needs to see the turtles for their birthday,” Ashe said. “Hurry up.”

They had to hop over the locked gate at the end of the boardwalk to actually return to the beach, a feat Ashe managed with surprising nonchalance. 

Perhaps “adorable” was pushing it. It was easy to forget the casual innocence with which Ashe could pick open a locked door, hop over a closed gate or leap past a turnstile without paying the fare. 

Yuri smiled. Somehow the mischief made him all the more endearing. 

Yuri was a bit more delicate about getting over the gate, making a show of lifting the lacy wrap around their hips. Felix finally rolled his eyes, sighed and lifted Yuri up by the waist to hoist them over the gate. That put Yuri in Ashe’s arms to come down on the other side. Sand immediately filled their flip flops. 

“You could have gotten over that gate yourself,” Felix said when he climbed over.

“Oh?” Yuri said

Ashe just took Yuri and Felix’s hands again and led them onto the beach.

“Yes,” Felix said. 

“Maybe I just like being tossed around, hm?” 

Felix rolled his eyes again, but the dark couldn’t entirely hide his blush. He was as prickly as ever, but Yuri had found it easier and easier to wind between the thorns as time went on. Felix wasn’t as sharp as he looked at first, as long as one knew where to push. 

Ashe, unlike Yuri, had no idea where to push, yet he’d disarmed Felix with a skill and precision Yuri could only admire. That little mouse would be absolutely deadly if he ever actually set his mind to destroying someone.

The thought had Yuri chewing on their lip. They wouldn’t mind volunteering for some destruction themself, if they could convince Ashe to go through with it. 

Unfortunately, tonight was all about--

“Turtles!” Ashe said. 

He stopped, Yuri and Felix stepping up on either side of him. 

Yuri didn’t see any turtles. They didn’t see anything interesting at all. There was nothing but a mound of sand, though this one was ringed by caution tape. 

For several long minutes they just stood there, Ashe’s hands warm in comparison to the cool air sweeping off the ocean. Yuri couldn’t see the waves, but they could hear them, a constant whisper in the background. The ocean itself melted into the sky, both dark and indistinguishable and flecked with starlight like freckles. 

Like Ashe’s freckles.

Yuri leaned over, nuzzling against Ashe’s cheek, against those little pinpricks of private constellations Yuri and Felix got to indulge in more than anyone else. 

Ashe giggled, but gently nudged Yuri away. “Yuri, it’s gonna happen soon.”

Yuri’s nose stayed close by Ashe’s ear, indulging in the warmth of his starlight hair. “Something will indeed happen soon.”

Ashe laughed again. “Not that. Yuri, look.” 

Yuri reluctantly pulled away from that gentle heat, that scent like wool blankets and fireplaces and comfort condensed into human form. 

The mound of sand seemed the same at first. Then an indent the size of a coin appeared at the very peak. The indent deepened and deepened, until it collapsed abruptly inward and something burst out, like ants swarming out of a nest. Except they weren’t ants. They were larger and the way they struggled against the sand...

“Turtles,” Yuri breathed.

“Fucking turtles,” Felix said. 

Ashe bounced between them, squeezing their hands as more of the little creatures scrambled out. The mound was rapidly flattening, like a balloon deflating, but the turtles just kept coming and coming and coming. 

“Oh no, little guy,” Ashe said. “That’s the wrong way.” 

Ashe released his partners’ hands, crouching down. He cupped his hands and a turtle squirmed into them, hardly larger than his palm. He stood back up with the fragile creature in his hands, still flailing tiny flippers like it could crawl away. 

Ashe didn’t carry the turtle far, though. He merely turned it around, pointing it in the correct direction before letting it find its way on its own.

“Come on,” Ashe said. “Let’s watch them reach the ocean.” 

Felix and Yuri shared a glance and a shrug, but trailed Ashe down the beach, stepping carefully to avoid the flurry of turtles struggling toward the waves, their uncertain trails like the threads of a blanket weaving itself atop the sand. 

Ashe stopped far back from where the turtles were diving into the waves, getting swept away with each crash of the water. 

“Good luck, little friends,” Ashe said.

“Will they make it?” Yuri said.

Ashe nodded. “I think so.”

“But you aren’t sure,” Felix said.

Ashe reconsidered. “No, I changed my mind. They will all make it. I’m sure. We’re the turtle guardians. We made sure they all made it safely to the ocean.” 

Yuri pulled Ashe into their arms, kissing at his neck. “Turtle guardians, huh?” Gods, that was adorable. The joy Ashe took in every little thing was utterly infectious, and Yuri wasn’t the only one with the disease. Felix was smiling quietly on his other side. 

Yuri turned Ashe toward them, tilting his chin up with a finger. They leaned in to press against Ashe’s lips. That mouth felt especially warm contrasted by the coolness of the night and the wind scraping in off the water. 

Ashe made a contented noise against Yuri’s mouth as Felix apparently took his invitation as well. Yuri smiled. Perhaps this night was going to get more exciting than just turtles. 

Yuri eased away from Ashe’s lips, sweet as they were, to kneel in the sand. 

“O-oh,” Ashe said. “Yuri, uh, the-the sand...”

“We’ll just have to be creative,” Yuri said.

“But it’s still a public beach. I don’t know if...”

“It’s fine,” Yuri said. They plucked up the edge of Ashe’s shirt to kiss at his stomach, sucking a little as they went. 

“Felix,” Ashe said.

“No one’s out here,” Felix said. 

Yuri nearly grinned. Felix was such a simple creature when put in the correct mood. 

Felix helped with Ashe’s shirt, intentionally or otherwise, getting his hands up under it and running them along Ashe’s body to his chest. Yuri was sure Felix was plucking at sensitive skin, but they were focused lower, tugging at the elastic waist of Ashe’s pajama bottoms. 

For all his protesting, Ashe sprang free of his pants hard and waiting. Yuri paused long enough to smirk upward.

Ashe didn’t see them. His head was tilted back, face flushed. He gasped, reclining against Felix, who still had his hands up Ashe’s shirt and his mouth on Ashe’s neck. Ashe’s ragged breaths were like the hiss of the waves washing onto the shore nearby, threatening to rush up and drag them all away like the turtles. 

Yuri returned to their work, taking Ashe in hand, watching for an instant as his chest heaved around a deeper breath. 

Then they used their mouth as well, sliding their lips around Ashe’s head, gliding down to take him in. Ashe moaned high and needy. His hand found Yuri’s hair, tugging reflexively. It was enough to have Yuri groaning around his cock. 

But Yuri stopped there. 

Ashe released his hand, startling. “D-did I...”

“No, sweetling,” Yuri said. “You’re perfect. I just thought that while I’m down here I should attend to Felix as well.” 

Ashe and Felix shared a look and matching shrugs, the sweet, simple creatures. Yuri tugged at Felix’s pants, encouraging him to step up beside Ashe so Yuri had both of them within reach. They left a hand on Ashe’s cock, almost absent-mindedly, as they worked Felix’s jeans with their other hand. What in all the hells had possessed the man to put real pants on for this little excursion? It was making Yuri’s job needlessly difficult, but they eventually got the button and zipper undone. 

“Goddess, I’ll just do it,” Felix grumbled. He shoved his pants down without further ceremony. 

Yuri bit at their cheeks to keep from laughing. Felix’s bluntness had a certain charm once one got past the cold shock of it. 

Yuri was long past being shocked by Felix. In fact, they seemed to be the one doing the shocking when they grabbed Felix as well as Ashe and started to stroke. 

Both of Yuri’s partners drew in sharp breaths. Ashe was nearly trembling in Yuri’s hold and though he’d gotten a slower start, Felix was not far behind. 

Yuri licked at Felix, receiving a grumble in response, a grumble they’d come to love. Felix never didn’t grumble; the muttering simply took on different tones. 

Yuri kept running their hands up and down their companions, but looked up. Ashe and Felix were both watching them, Ashe while chewing at his lip, Felix while clenching his teeth. 

“I lied,” Yuri said. 

They both looked confused.

“I lied when I said it’s fine for us to be out here,” Yuri said. “We’re exposed. There’s nothing to block us from being seen. Anyone could be looking out of a window and watching.” 

Ashe lost his lip, his mouth dropping open. If anything, he seemed more eager, more hungry. Felix’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Though he kept his face neutral, Yuri felt him twitching in their hold. 

“You both better hurry,” Yuri went on. “You better come quickly.” 

Felix grabbed Yuri’s hair far harder than Ashe had. “Then you should work harder.” 

“Mmm,” Yuri agreed. 

They licked at Felix’s cock and his hand threaded more tightly in their hair, drawing out little moans from both of them. Yuri could taste the pre-cum at the tip and paused to indulge. 

Ashe and Felix shifted. Yuri heard the smack of their lips meeting, the soft cooing of their little endearments to each other. 

Goddess, how Yuri loved being beneath them, literally kneeling at their feet, working them both. They popped their mouth off Felix’s cock and looked up one more time. 

“Defile me,” Yuri rasped. 

Felix’s whole face flushed. 

“Come on me,” Yuri said. “Do it. Right on my face.”

“Yuri,” Ashe moaned.

“Filthy creature,” Felix said. But he pet at Yuri’s hair, encouraging them to go on jerking his cock.

Yuri was desperate to indulge him. They kept stroking, going as fast as they could with both hands occupied and beads of sand digging into their knees. They licked at Felix, then Ashe, going back and forth, lapping up pre-cum, swirling their tongue around one head only to move to the other a moment later. 

“F-fuck,” Felix gasped. 

Ashe jerked closer to Felix, his words muffled by what must have been Felix’s mouth. Felix’s hand wound even tighter in Yuri’s hair, forcing them closer to him as he shot cum onto their face. 

Yuri opened their mouth to receive it, even as some splattered up their cheek and into their eyes instead. 

Felix turned Yuri toward Ashe nearly before he finished. Yuri’s eyes were squeezed shut pre-emptively this time, so they only knew what was coming from the high-pitched whines Ashe issued. 

Warmth struck their face, globs of heat that dripped down their cheeks and sprayed into their mouth. 

They still had their mouth open when Felix released their hair and both Felix and Ashe eased out of Yuri’s hands. 

“Oh goodness, they’re all messy,” Ashe said.

“Whatever,” Felix said. “They like it.”

Yuri closed their mouth, gulping down everything inside it. They meant to touch their face, to scoop up more and lick it off their fingers, but before they could someone started gently cleaning them. 

“It’s all in your eyes,” Ashe said.

Yuri smiled as Ashe cleaned them. Such an endearing creature. When they could, they opened their eyes and found him close. 

“Do you, uh, need anything?” Ashe said, eyes flickering down. 

“No, I am quite well, hummingbird,” Yuri said. “Though this sand is a bit harrowing on one’s knees.”

Ashe helped them up. 

“Here,” Felix said. He was holding out a cloth. 

Yuri accepted it, more out of gratitude than because they actually wanted it. 

“It’s … in your hair,” Felix said. 

Yuri wiped at their hair. “Well, I suppose I’ll need to bathe when we return. Perhaps one of you will be good enough to help me.” 

Felix swallowed and looked away. Ashe looped an arm through Yuri’s. “I’d be glad to!” Ashe said. 

Felix eventually took Yuri’s other side and the pair led Yuri off the beach, away from the hissing waves, far from the turtles still striving to reach the ocean through the treacherous sand, back to the warmth of the bed they all shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the companion piece [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863160). 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
